I'm not alone
by sakura-sparda
Summary: Dante se da cuanta de que no esta solo,mal summary T.T gomen! mi primer fic de devil may cry!


En un oscuro local,adormado con letras de neon con la leyenda "devil may cry" habita un medios demonio sumido en la total oscuridad

_**Dante's PoV**_

Sentado en mi escritorio con los pies en este,veo con tristeza el amuleto que me obsequi mi madre hace mucho tiempo.

Con felicidad recuerdo a mi familia,mi amada madre,mi honrado y protector padre y mi querido hermano,escenas de mi infancia vienen a mi mente,mientras observo con nostalgia el amuleto entre mis manos;cuando mi madre nos dio a mi y a mi hermano los amuletos,cuando comiamos en familia helado de fresa,cuando mi padre nos regañaba por pelearnos,cuando pasabamos tiempo en familia.

Todo eso se esfumo aquel fatidico dia,cuando tuvimos que escapar de los demonios. Mi padre nos dejo para defendernos,mi madre nos puso a salvo pero por desgracia,lo perdimos para siempre. Tiempo despues de eso,luego de perder a mi padre, ora desgracias nos siguio.

Otro demonio nos ataco,mi hermano y yo teniamos nuestras espadas,regalos de nuestro padre,pero no nos pudimos defender,lo unico que recuerdo de eso es que intentando huir,cai al suelo y un demonio aprovecho para atacar,cerre los ojos pero jamas me llego el golpe,con miedo abri los ojos y vi lo que jamas se borraria demi mente:mi madre,cubierta de sangre,atravesada por las garras del demonio, quise salvarla pero me detuvo.

-vayasen! Huyan! Yo ya no tengo salvacion!-grito con desesperacion y con lagrimas en los ojos,me vio por ultima vez-no me arrepiento de haberlos salvado.

Senti a mi hermano jalarme,no queria irme,queria estar con madre pero mi hermano no me dejo,corrimos lo mas lejos que pudimos pero al final nos alcanzaron.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es un grito y a mi hermano alejarse.

Pense que habian muerto todos,jure vengarme,por ello decidi hacer mi tienda,devil may cry,cazar demonios para vengar a mi familia.

Tiempo despues,el temen-ni-gru,la muerte de mi hermano,saber que fue mi culpa,si huviera aceptado mi parte del poder de mi padre el estaria vivo,entre en luto durante mucho tiempo,luego de lo que paso con lucia y saber que llamaba mucho la antencion de lady,cosa que no me gusta,crei y acepte que es mejor disimular,segui en el luto y depresion que duro unos años.

Cuando conoci a trish crei ver a mi madre pero no era ella,cuando pelee contra Nelo Angelo y vi la otra mitad del amuleto,quise morirme en ese momento,era vergil,mi hermano,lo habia matado y esta vez para siempre,me di cuenta de que era mi gemelo,muy tarde.

Luego de salvar a trish y lucha contra mundus volvi a mi hogar,esta vez me sumi en depresion,llore como nunca lo habia hecho,tuve la oportunidad de salvar a mi hermano y lo perdi,lo mate y esta vez fue mi culpa.

Veinte años despues,en fortuna,cuando vi a nero crei ver a mi hermano,casi todo en el me lo recordaba. Cuando supe que el era...es mi sobrino,el hijo de vergil,decidi que lo iba a proteger,no dejatia que mi familia se apartara de mo,no otra vez.

Cuando supe que la estatua gigante lo tenia para absorver su energia demoniaca,no lo pense dos veces y fui a de acabar con sactus,lo invite mi loca,a lo que el se nego,lo acepte,no lo obligaria a estar en un lugar donde no quiera estar.

Volvi a mi local,sumido en la tristeza,unos dias despues,escuche unos toquido en la puerta,me levante suponiendo que era mi pizza y la sorpresa que me encuentro;era patty,la pequeña rubia que me trajo problemas y algo de brillo a mi alma.

-Eres un tonto-me grito,yo solo hice un ademan de no entender.

Señalo detras de si y cuando levante la mirada vi a todos,morrison,lady,trish,kyrie y nero.

-no estas solo dante-dijeron todos a la vez mientras sonreian.

En ese momento no supe que hacer,era tal la sorpresa y mi felicidad,tome con cariño la mano de patty dirijiendonos a ellos,dandome cuenta de que no estaba solo,mi familia se habia ido pero siempre estarian conmigo,y tenia a mis amigos,la familia se habia agrandado

-I'M NOT ALONE!-grite feliz mientras lagrimas traicioneras surgaban mi rostro,recordadno cuando lloraba cuando era pequeño,cuando estaba con mi familia


End file.
